


Have a Little Faith in Me

by OpenPage



Series: The Greatest Love Story Ever Told [4]
Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Kinky, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booker wants to play, but it’s not what Tom had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Little Faith in Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calacious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/gifts), [JunjouYaoichick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunjouYaoichick/gifts), [savemyunicornclarence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savemyunicornclarence/gifts), [ToBeOrNotToBe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBe/gifts), [fortheloveofliterature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofliterature/gifts), [Wormy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wormy/gifts), [Ute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ute/gifts), [Peace_On_Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace_On_Earth/gifts), [TorchwoodCardiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchwoodCardiff/gifts).



> **Disclaimer: I do not own 21 Jump Street or any the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. All characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead is purely coincidental.**
> 
> **No copyright infringement is intended.**
> 
> **Based on the TV series 21 Jump Street.**
> 
>  
> 
> After writing chapter eleven of "Beneath a Heart of Darkness", I needed a little break from all the angst. A friend on another site asked me to write a bondage fic, and I though _I can do that!_ However, what was supposed to be a PWP one shot, turned into a 4000+ word short story with a teensy bit of angst.
> 
> Anyway, this tale is dedicated to the 22 people who have given BaHoD kudos so far. Thank you all, for your support, I hope you like it.
> 
> In Peace  
> OpenPage x

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/35843906991/in/dateposted-public/)

The soft click of a key turning in a lock alerted Tom to Booker's impending arrival, and a joyous smile played over his lips, highlighting his attractive face. Closing his book, he gazed expectantly across the room, waiting in anticipation for the moment his lover walked through the door. It was a vision he knew he would never grow weary of. He took an almost child-like pleasure in seeing the man he adored enter his apartment every evening, so much so, he often found himself blushing with embarrassment. Booker was his first homosexual partner, and he would never have believed that he could have fallen so hard for another man. But he had. He had fallen with a cupid’s arrow through the heart, earth-shattering thud. The elation was intoxicating, and there was a part of him that wanted to shout from the rooftops that he loved Dennis Booker. But his reserved, private nature always won out, and their relationship remained a secret from their coworkers, family, and friends, much to Booker’s chagrin. Unlike Tom, the dark-haired officer was comfortable with his bisexuality, and he was more than happy to flaunt it. It frustrated him that he was unable to show Tom affection in public. However, he did understand his partner’s reticence. For Tom, gay love was a new and somewhat unnerving experience, and Booker could remember his own fears and doubts when he had realized he had feelings for his same-sex classmates. It had taken him almost a year to act on his desires and another year before he had come out to his family and friends. Therefore, he was willing to cut Tom some slack, at least for the moment. They had only been dating for a few months, and even though he considered Tom much more than just a boyfriend—he was his everything—the last thing he wanted to do was spook him by coming on too strong.

The first thing Dennis saw when he walked through the door was Tom’s smiling face. His heart fell out of rhythm, fluttering against his chest, and for the millionth time, he could not believe how lucky he was. Not only was Tom gorgeous, he was also intelligent, funny and an enthusiastic lover. Despite being a homosexual novice, the young officer was more than willing to submit and allow Booker to show him how truly beautiful gay sex could be. Never before had the dark-haired officer had such a willing partner as Hanson, and the knowledge caused his heart to surge with a heated passion. He was head over heels in love, and that was an emotion he had not felt for a very long time.

In a word, he was smitten.

Noticing a brown paper sack in Booker’s hand, Tom’s right eyebrow arched in question. “What’s in the bag?” he asked, his curiosity piqued. It was not unusual for Dennis to shower him with gifts, and he wondered what treasure his lover was about to bestow upon him.

A cheeky grin tilted the corners of Booker’s lips and walking over to Tom, he placed the innocuous looking sack on the coffee table. “First you’ve gotta gimme some sugar,” he teased and bending forward, he brushed his lips against the sweetness of Tom’s enticing pout. More than happy to oblige, Tom’s lips parted, allowing Booker access. Their tongues danced an erotic tango, and grasping his lover’s waist, Tom pulled him forward. Falling into Tom’s lap, Booker grinned, and wrapping his arms around his lover's neck, he lovingly nipped and sucked at the younger man’s lower lip. “Someone’s in a playful mood,” he stated softly.

Tom ducked his head, his succulent mouth trailing wet, sucking kisses over Booker’s exposed throat, before finding his lips again and caressing them with his tongue. Booker’s warm breath against his lips ignited a fire inside him, and his hands roamed under his lover’s tee shirt, his fingers eagerly exploring the toned muscles hidden beneath the soft folds. “That’s ... because ... I ... missed ... you ...,” he moaned between sloppy kisses, his breathless voice infused with longing. “You’ve ... been ... working ... such ... long ... hours ... you’ve ... hardly ... been ... home.”

A low growl rumbled deep in Booker’s chest, and pushing Tom onto his back, he yanked up his tee shirt and attached his mouth to his lover’s nipple. “Do you wanna make it up to me?” he whispered, his teeth grazing over the raised nub. “You know I _love_ it when you wanna make me happy.”

The titillating sensation brought a soft moan to Tom’s lips and his eyes fluttered closed, his ridiculously long lashes brushing his flushed cheeks. _“Yesss,”_ he breathed, his hands squeezing Booker’s buttocks as his body writhed against the hard mound pressing against him. “I wanna … I wanna ...”

Without warning, Booker rolled onto the floor, and snatching the mystery bag off the table, he clambered to his feet, his dark eyes sparkling with excitement. Tom barely had time to mourn the loss of contact before his lover grabbed him by the hand and pulled him from the couch. Stumbling over his feet, he allowed Booker to drag him into the bedroom, where he collapsed onto the bed with a laugh. But when Dennis unclipped his handcuffs from his belt and held them up, his eyebrows waggling mischievously, Tom’s mood sobered, and a flicker of doubt flashed in his dark eyes. “You wanna _handcuff_ me?” he asked in a higher than normal voice.

A devilish grin lit up Booker’s face, and he trailed a silky tongue over his lips. “That’s right, baby,” he murmured in a husky voice. “I bought some toys, and I wanna have some fun.”

A dark cloud passed over Tom’s face and sitting up, he slowly shook his head. “Nuh-uh. No way.”

Unable to mask his disappointment, the corners of Booker’s mouth turned down. “Why not?” he sulked childishly. “Don’t you trust me?”

And there it was, ladies and gentlemen, the elephant had entered the room. Tom loved Dennis with all his heart, but that did not mean he trusted him, and his lack of faith had caused more than one angry argument since they had started dating. There was no polite way to put it, Booker had proven himself reckless on more than one occasion, and Tom did not feel comfortable surrendering complete control over to his lover. Also, being a novice, he had no idea what the reference to toys _actually_ meant, and he was too embarrassed to ask. While he was happy to let Booker guide him in the art of homosexual love, he was not about to become his plaything. He had too much self-respect to succumb completely, even to Booker.

But his stance softened when he saw the look of genuine dejection in Booker’s eyes, and reaching out, he grasped his hand and squeezed the stiff fingers. “I still wanna play,” he murmured softly. He hoped his seductive tone would win his lover over, and biting down on his lower lip, he peered through his long, dark lashes, his look submissive and inviting.

Booker was the master of emotional blackmail, and yanking his hand away, he lowered his gaze to the floor. “You _don’t_ trust me,” he muttered moodily. When Tom did not answer, he decided to try a different tack and lifting his mournful gaze, he played his trump card. “Do you _really_ think I’d do anything to hurt you?”

The wounded tone in Booker’s voice had the desired effect, and Tom exhaled a heavy breath. “No, of course not. It’s just … I dunno, I guess I’m a little nervous.”

Sensing victory, Booker played on Tom’s inquisitive nature and squatting down, he cupped the young officer’s face in the palm of his hand. “Oh, baby,” he breathed entrancingly, his thumb stroking over the smooth flesh of Tom’s cheek. “If you let me, I’ll teach you things that’ll rock ... your … world.”

Drawn in by Booker’s hypnotic tone, Tom’s eyes glazed over, and his previous reservations magically disappeared. “Show me,” he whispered.

Booker stood up, and taking Tom by the hand, he pulled him to his feet. Without wasting any more time, he took hold of Hanson’s tee shirt and pulled it over his head. After discarding the soft material to the floor, Booker’s nimble fingers unbuckled Tom’s belt. He paused for a moment before pulling the strip of leather free from the belt loops, the slow, teasing motion quickening Hanson’s pulse rate and hardening his cock. Dennis could feel Tom trembling beneath his touch, and he smiled selfishly. The erotic sensation of his lover’s body succumbing to his advances was what he lived for. He wanted to pleasure his partner in the best way he knew how, to lift him high on a wave of pure emotion, and hold him in his arms until they crashed back to earth in a crescendo of sweat and tangled limbs. Tom was his drug, and he was hopelessly and unashamedly addicted.

Urgent fingers grasped his hand and pressed it against the swelling mound straining against the front of Tom’s jeans. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the bulging head, testing its sensitivity, and he gained his reward when an excited moan sounded in his ear. 

“Do you like that, baby?” he teased, his sweet, sing-song voice raising goose bumps over Tom's exposed flesh. “Do you want me to play with you?”

“Mmm,” Tom moaned, his heightened senses sending a full body tremor through his body. “I wanna feel you inside me.”

Groaning loudly, Booker dropped to his knees and grasping hold of Tom’s buttocks, he squeezed them playfully. Long fingers entwined in his hair, coaxing him forward, and he mouthed over the hard mound bulging from the front of Tom’s jeans. He was careful not to stimulate his lover too much; he just wanted to tease him to the point where he was incapable of saying no. By doing so, Tom would have the opportunity to experience the exhilarating high of bondage and sex toys. It was an intricate and skilled game, but Booker was a sophisticated lover, and he knew _exactly_ what buttons to push to keep Tom's motor revving without bringing forth his release. 

With steady, gentle hands, he popped the button of Tom's jeans and slowly lowered the zipper. Keen to get to the main event, Tom shoved the worn denim over his hips, where they fell to the ground and pooled around his ankles. His erection jutted forth, tenting his boxers. He had forgotten all about the handcuffs, and his hands coaxed Booker’s head forward, silently willing him to make contact with his throbbing member.

But Booker was not about to get distracted for too long, so he gave his lover a teasing taste of what was to come. Lowering Tom's boxers, he pursed his lips and blew a soft, whispering breath over the sensitive tip of his lover's cockhead.

 _“Yesss,”_ Tom breathed, his hips rocking forward as his long fingers massaged Booker's scalp. “Kiss it, Dennis. Please kiss it.” 

A smug grin passed over Booker's face, but he quickly disguised it. Tom was putty in his hands, and he was free to mold him in whatever way he chose.

Taking the handcuffs out of his pocket where he had stored them for safekeeping, he held them up and shook his hand so the chain jangled ominously. “Do you wanna play?” he teased, an impish glint shining from his dark eyes.

It was then that Hanson realized a master manipulator had just played him like a fiddle. But when Booker flashed his trademark cheeky grin, his animosity instantly melted away. He was achingly hard and at that moment, he knew he would do almost anything to get the release he craved.

However, he was also adept at getting what _he_ wanted, and tilting his head to one side, his lips curled into a bewitching smile. “Only if you kiss it,” he purred seductively.

Booker snorted with amusement; he had taught his Tommy well. Without using his hands, he leaned forward and tenderly brushed his lips against his lover’s smooth cockhead. A gasp of delight sounded from above, and he could visibly see the muscles in Tom’s thighs quivering as spasms of arousal shot through his body. His own cock strained against his faded jeans, and he licked his lips appreciatively. There was nothing more intoxicating than the unique flavor of Tom’s essence dancing over his taste buds, awakening his inner juices. Needing more, he lightly flicked the tip of his tongue over the glistening slit. Tom’s hips thrust forward, his burgeoning cockhead pushing against Booker’s soft lips. But this time, Dennis was not tempted and rising slowly to his feet, he held out the handcuffs and smiled. “Now it’s my turn.”

Tom’s eyes flickered nervously, but he obediently stepped out of his jeans and boxers and lay down on the bed. Booker quickly stripped off his clothes, and discarding them on the floor next to Tom’s, he climbed onto the bed and knelt between his lover’s bent legs. Sensing Tom’s uncertainty, he dropped to his hands and tenderly kissed him on the lips. “I promise, you’re gonna love it,” he murmured softly. “Just trust me, okay?”

After a hesitant pause, Tom nodded his head. Booker sat back on his heels and picked up his handcuffs. Taking hold of Hanson’s right hand, he snapped the cuff around his wrist and tightened it so it wouldn’t slip off. He lifted Tom’s arm and with a _click,_ he fastened the remaining cuff to the wrought iron headboard. With eyes twinkling, he pulled a second pair of cuffs out of the mystery bag, but Tom shook his head. “No,” the young officer whispered, his chest rising and falling with heavy, even breaths. “Use mine.”

“Oh, baby,” Booker moaned, and ducking his head, he slowly swept his tongue up the length of Tom’s cock. “I love you so much.”

Tom twisted onto his side and opened the drawer of his nightstand. After rummaging around for a moment, he pulled out a pair of cuffs. When Booker raised a questioning eyebrow, he returned a mischievous grin. “I _told_ you I don’t trust you. I thought it would be a good idea to be prepared.”

Booker grinned back. “I bet you were the _cutest_ little Boy Scout,” he teased softly.

Tossing the cuffs to Booker, Tom’s grin widened. “You’ll never know.”

Without wasting any more time, Dennis secured Tom’s left wrist to the headboard. The young officer looked on with growing curiosity as his lover emptied the remaining contents of the paper bag onto the bed. He instantly recognized the tube of lubrication, but his eyes widened at the strange-looking leather strapped device. His anxiety immediately returned, and he began to wonder if he had made a terrible mistake. He suddenly felt like a trapped animal, and he started to pull at his restraints, his breathing becoming more and more jagged as it ripped painfully in his chest. Panic constricted his throat, filling his mouth and he struggled to draw breath. But just when he thought he might completely flip out, nimble hands released his wrists. He immediately bolted upright and gulped in some much-needed air. Gradually, his body calmed and his heart rate returned to normal. Feeling a little foolish, he lifted his head and stared into Booker’s worried eyes. “Sorry,” he mumbled, his cheeks flaming red with embarrassment.

Booker ran a shaky hand over his mouth. “Shit,” he muttered. “I’m _really_ sorry, Tom. I had no idea you’d freak out like that.”

Tom immediately went on the defensive. “I didn’t mean to,” he snapped, his dignity lying in tatters. “I just … I dunno … I just felt trapped, you know?”

A hint of a smile twitched at Booker’s lips. “Um, Tommy, that’s kinda the point,” he teased softly.

Feeling even more foolish, Tom’s blush spread down his neck, mottling his chest. “I _know_ that,” he pouted, not wanting to appear completely naïve. “I just didn’t expect it to feel so … confining.”

“Imagine how our teenage captives feel,” Booker remarked. 

But his attempt to lighten the mood backfired, and Tom’s dark eyes filled with compassion. “Fuck,” the young officer, lamented softly. “I never thought—”

“Geez, Hanson, are you _purposely_ trying to kill the mood?” Booker interjected crossly. 

Not wanting to disappoint his lover, Tom quickly pulled himself together, and picking up the leather object, his fingers lightly toyed with the arrangement of straps. “Er, Dennis. I know you’ll never let me live it down, but … what _is_ it?”

Pleased that Tom was at least curious, Booker refrained from teasing him about his lack of experience. “It’s a cock ring with a ball divider,” he explained simply. “It keeps the blood flow in one area—”

“Yeah, okay, I get it,” Tom replied quickly, his eyes not quite able to meet Booker’s penetrative gaze. An uncomfortable silence hung heavily in the air, and just when Booker thought he’d never get laid, Tom spoke again. “Um, do you wanna put it on me?”

Surprised by Tom’s acceptance, Booker suppressed a grin. But he was not about to give up on his fantasy of seeing Tom tied to the bed, and therefore, he decided to chance his luck. “And the handcuffs?” he inquired hopefully.

Tom’s face flushed a deeper shade of red. “Yeah, okay, I guess.”

Booker’s eyes flashed brightly, and before Tom could have a change of heart, he quickly shackled him to the headboard. Next, he set about restoring Tom’s erection. Ducking his head, he rained soft kisses over his lover’s throat and shoulders; moving slowly downward until he reached his destination. His breath whispered over the sensitive tip of Tom’s cockhead, the erotic sensation eliciting a low groan from between his lover’s lips. 

“Kiss it,” Tom begged, his body trembling with excited anticipation. “Oh, Dennis, please kiss it!”

Booker peppered soft butterfly kisses over the smooth head. “Fuck yeah,” Tom breathed, the erotic stimulation relaxing his tense muscles. “I need more. Suck me, Dennis, _suck_ me.”

Now that Tom was sufficiently hard, Booker knelt up straight, leaving his helpless captor wanting. Hanson stared up at him, a silent plea burning in his dark, expressive eyes. But Dennis ignored his lover’s cajoling gaze. He wanted to savor the moment, to imprint the erotic vision into his memory because at that precise moment, Tom had never looked more appealing. He was a sculptor's wet dream; lithe and toned, his exquisite cheekbones and defined jawline providing the framework for a uniquely beautiful face. In Booker’s eyes, he was perfect, and he mentally thanked the universe for bringing them together.

Picking up the cock ring, he waggled his eyebrows playfully. “Ready?”

Biting down on his lower lip, Tom nodded. There was a vulnerability in his eyes that tugged at Booker's heart, and reaching out a hand, the dark-haired officer tenderly brushed the long bangs from his lover’s face. “It's okay, baby, if you don't want to ...”

Tom shook his head, a look of dogged determination replacing the uncertainty in his eyes. “No, I _want_ to. I … I love you, Dennis … I love you, _and_ I trust you.”

A flutter of pure love burst inside Booker’s heart, and his eyes misted over. “Oh, my gorgeous boy,” he breathed, his hand working over Tom’s erection, bringing it back to life once again. “This is gonna be so good, you’re gonna be begging me for more.”

Closing his eyes, Tom took a deep breath and relaxed against the headboard. The sensation of Dennis’ hand sliding up and down his cock was explosive, and lifting his hips off the mattress, he thrust deep into the accommodating fist. But moments later, the contact was lost, and opening his eyes, he watched in fascination as Booker fitted the cock ring. The soft leather straps encased the base of his cock while separating and restraining his testicles. The sensation of increased pressure around his cock was strange, but not unpleasant, and adrenaline started pumping through his body. He was now more curious than ever to find out what would happen next.

When he looked up, he saw a look of wonderment and devotion shining from his lover’s eyes. “Jesus,” Booker breathed, “you look so fucking hot right now.”

With pressure building around his encased cock, Tom shifted uncomfortably, but his heart raced with excitement. “Finger me,” he requested softly, his breath coming out in rapid pants.

After applying lube to his hand and cock, Booker pushed open Tom’s legs. He pressed a slick finger against his puckered hole, and without waiting for permission, he pushed inside. A familiar burning sensation ignited inside Tom’s body, and he waited patiently for Booker to open him up. His lover then inserted a second finger, and he moaned in pleasure, the erotic sensation swelling his cock and tightening the leather straps. The increased pressure set his nerves on fire, and he started to pant. But when Booker’s fingertip grazed his sensitive gland, his pleasure intensified tenfold, and his hips rose off the mattress. “Oh God,” he moaned, his eyes fluttering closed as Booker continued to massage his sweet spot. “More … more … more …”

Booker's cock lay flat against his taut belly, the tip glistening with precum. The sight of Tom bound by metal and leather, stretched open in sexual supplication was the most erotic vision he had ever seen, and he knew he wouldn’t last long. Removing his fingers, he grabbed hold of Tom’s ankles and pushed his open legs toward his chest. Inching forward on his knees, he kept hold of one of Tom’s feet and using his free hand, he placed the tip of his cock against his lover's hole and slowly thrust forward.

The feeling of tight muscles surrounding him brought a moan to his lips and taking Tom’s other foot in his hand, he slowly rocked forward and backward, burying his erection deeper inside his lover’s anus with every measured thrust. As his cock slid in and out, his pace quickened and his breathing became ragged. “Oh, baby,” he murmured. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Tom’s knees bounced against his chest, the increased force of Booker’s thrusts rocking him backward. “Yes … yes … yes …” he moaned, his sexual mantra falling into rhythm with the bed knocking against the wall. “Oh God … oh God … oh God …” Now fully erect, a weird, tingly sensation ran up and down the length of his cock, and he felt an urgency unlike anything before—a slightly uncomfortable, but hyper-stimulating pressure that set his nerves on fire. He could feel his orgasm rising, and the urge to come became overwhelming, but he was powerless to do so until Booker released him from his leather binding. He strained against the handcuffs, the metal biting into his wrists, but the pain only added to his excitement. “Oh fuck!” he gasped, his body arching backward, the motion thrusting his pelvis upward to meet each of Booker’s countering thrusts.. “Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck ...”

A lascivious grin formed on Booker's lips. “Do you wanna come, baby?” he panted, the erotic skin-on-skin slapping resonating around the room.

Perspiration glistened on Tom’s smooth chest, and tiny rivulets trickled down his stomach, disappearing into his pubic hair. “Yes … yes ... yes,” he moaned. “Please … Dennis … I wanna … I wanna …”

Releasing Tom’s foot, Booker reached down and with one quick, fluid motion, he released the leather strap binding his lover’s cock. With a strangled cry, Tom’s orgasm burst forth, and he ejaculated forcefully, his warm semen splattering over his chest. Booker’s thrusting became more frenetic, and seconds later, he shot forth his release, filling Tom with his life seed.

Heavy breathing rent the room as Booker continued to thrust against his lover’s limp body until he was soft. Withdrawing his cock, he lowered Tom’s legs, and collapsing on top of him, he sought out his mouth and lovingly devoured him. When the kiss became sloppy, he pulled away and rolling onto his back, he stared up at the ceiling and waited for his breathing to return to normal. Minutes passed, and his eyes grew heavy. But just as he was entering the blissful state between wakefulness and sleep, Tom’s voice pulled him back to consciousness. “Um, Dennis, can you uncuff me?”

A slow, devilish grin played over Booker’s lips and rolling onto his side, he idly trailed his finger through the sticky fluid coating Tom’s chest. “And what if I don’t wanna?” he asked playfully.

But Tom was not about to be manipulated a second time, and he returned a sweet smile. “Then I’m going straight.”

Within seconds, Tom was free from his restraints and draping an arm around his lover, he snuggled in close and exhaled a contented sigh. “You were right, you _did_ rock my world,” he mumbled sleepily.

Pulling Tom into his arms, Booker kissed the top of his head. “Baby, that was nothing. Just wait until next time.”

_Finis_


End file.
